Counting Marshmellows
by KIBucs15
Summary: During a boring World Meeting, Canada sees a sleeping Russian next to him and decides to have a little fun with some marshmellows. One-shot! No pairings...ok maybe a tiny bit of hints. Enjoy


**Hello! This is my first Hetalia one-shot! This is from a Headcanon between Canada and Russia that i saw on a Hetalia fan page, so the Headcanon belongs to the rightful person. I just put it into a story and sorry that it's so short. Enjoy~**

 _Sigh_

 _'Another boring meeting with France and England arguing wither each other while my idiotic brother continues to claim that he is the hero.'_ Matthew thought to himself as he laid his right cheek into his right palm, resting his elbow onto the table. He was so bored. Matthew looked around the conference hall, seeing what the other nations were doing. North Italy was doodling on his papers with a marker, Spain was harrassing Romano with tomatoes, the Nordics were on their phones, Germany was trying to get everyone to stop talking, and so on and so forth. He was sure glad that nobody really noticed him, especially during the meetings. He could get away with a ton of stuff. The last meeting he was eating pancakes with maple syrup, and no one said a thing! This time, Matthew was enjoying cinnamon flavored marshmellows.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany screamed to get everyone's attention. The room became silent as all the nations looked at Germany.

 _'Look's like Germany snapped once again, like he does in every meeting.'_ Matthew thought to himself once again and rolled his eyes. As Germany began discussing what they were supposed to talk about before France and England had their 'lover dispuit', Matthew took out another marshmellow and put it in his mouth. A few moments later, he heard soft snoring on his left. Matthew paused, and thought to himself.

 _'Who's sitting on my left again? Oh yeah, Russia is.'_ Matthew thought. he then turned to his left and saw the big Russian man sleeping with his mouth wide open, right next to Matthew.

 _'Man, he sure is sleeping...this is going to be fun. Marshmellow challenge!'_ Matthew couldn't help but let out a big grin. He brought out his bag of marshmellows and one by one, he began to put them in the Russian's mouth.

 _'Slowly...slowly. Don't wake him up Mattie.'_ Matthew thought to himself as he carefully stuck the marshmellows into Russia's mouth. He didn't want to wake him.

4...

5...

6...

Matthew paused as Russia moved a little, then resumed once Russia was settled in his chair once again. As he did this, he managed to gain the attention of some of the nations.

"Hey bro...whatcha doing?" America asked with his usual grin. Matthew turned to his brother with his pointer finger.

"Ssshhh! I'm trying to see how many marshmellows I can fit into Russia's mouth, so stay quiet so he doesn't wake up." Matthew said in a hushes tone. America looked at his brother and nodded. America then watched his brother work. Soon enough, more nations stopped what they were doing, just to watch Matthew.

8...

9...

10...

"How many do you think can fit in his mouth?" Denmark asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing around 20. They are good sized marshmellows he has." Finland said with his usual cheery smile. Sweden nodded in agreement.

11...

12...

"He's eating them!" America said. Matthew stopped and saw that his brother was right. Russia was eating the marshmellows. Suddenly, a pair of violet eyes opened and looked at Matthew.

"Oh hewwo there!" Russia muffled out as he ate the rest of the marshmellows that were remaining in his mouth.

"Why was there fluffy marshmellows in my mouth?" Russia asked, still looking at Matthew, after he swallowed the marshmellows.

"He was going to see how many marshmellows could fit in your mouth, dude." America said with a wide grin. Russia looked at Matthew and chuckled. He reached over and ruffled the dirty blondde's hair. Russia got up from his seat and made his way to the door while everyone else was getting their stuff together to leave. Russia stopped at the door to wait for his sisters, and turned to Matthew.

"Thank you for the lovely treat Canada. I hope there will be another sweet treat at the next meeting, da?" Russia said with a smile. He then left the conference room with his sisters.

 _'Maybe I'll bring M &M's next time.'_ Matthew thought to himself as he collected his stuff and walked out the room with his brother with England and France bickering behind them.


End file.
